


Loading

by Electr4Heart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electr4Heart/pseuds/Electr4Heart
Summary: Vision's memories were coming back slowly after his brief encounter with the Westview version of himself, and Wanda was at the center of almost all of them.Where was she now?(or White Vision slowly becomes our Vision and starts looking for his wife)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**_Backup download 25% complete. 23 hours, 22 minutes and 17 seconds remaining..._ **

If Vision was honest with himself, he still didn't knew why his mind came back to the red-haired woman all the time. 

_Could he still call himself Vision?_ He wondered. 

He had said he was Vision before flying away to fully process his toughts, and his conclusions with the other Vision made sense at the time, but wasn't the mindstone an integral part of his being? That was definitely missing, although he could feel some sort of energy within him that felt familiar, the same one that he felt when he first woke, with no memories of before.

_Memories._

_She_ was an integral part of almost every memory he processed, even when said memory wasn't about her. It seemed that her existence was always at the back of his mind. 

_Wanda_.

  
  


**_Backup download 33% complete. 19 hours, 22 minutes and 17 seconds remaining…_ **

  
  


Vision (yes, _he is Vision, he was certain of that now_ ) stared at his reflexion at this thrift store he stumbled upon, a few cities away from Westview. The cashier looked at him, dumbfounded, which made sense as he looked all-white and non-human. He thought about disguising himself, as he knew people were looking for him (he had already disabled all three trackers within his skin and software already), but he felt the need to understand his full situation. 

The memory that came to him then was pretty recent. The look in Wanda's eyes as she looked at him when this body arrived in Westview, as if seeing a ghost. And at the time she did, as he was just a shell of himself. 

_How would she react if she saw him again?_

He hurt her, and could've killed her in an instant as her skin felt fragile and breakable between his hands just a few hours ago. 

She was a target to be eliminated. He still felt the command strong in his mind, now more machine than infinity stone energy.

True revulsion passed through his system at the thought, and that was the strongest sensation he felt since wakening.

He couldn't see her again until he obliterated all the code in his system that could reactivate this command. But he could make a stylistic change just in case she found him.

Slowly, Vision lifted his arm and allowed his skin to bear the red color he saw on the other Vision and that permeated his new memories of himself. The change started on the tips of his fingers, eventually covering all of his body but the place where a mindstone should be. That place remained blue.

_That's better._

He heard the sound of the cashier dropping something behind him.

  
  


**_Backup download 43% complete. 20 hours, 22 minutes and 17 seconds remaining…_ **

  
  


Vision never made a wrong time estimation before, but now that seemed to be the case as he assessed that now he needed more hours than before to gather all of his memories together again. Was something wrong? 

He made a quick scan of his body and found no evidence of malfunction.

The data seemed heavier somehow as if there were hidden things there.

And he found himself right. Suddenly, an impossible memory of Westview came to mind.

_Vision looked at his distracted wife tenderly. He had no idea what had happened (well, he had_ _some_ _idea), but she looked beautiful pregnant. Even though it made no sense, in a way everything felt in their right place, and he felt compelled to stop questioning things._

_And_ _that_ _was a strange thought. Why he had this nagging energy in his mind saying everything was fine all the time? Some things that were happening were, to say the least, mathematically impossible, but he felt compelled to just go along with it._

_And that was the easy path, really. The woman he loved was pregnant, they had a beautiful house in a wonderful little city and a great relationship, what more could he want?_

Vision blinked rapidly, gathering himself. He was now at this hotel room, which he got the keys after finally disguising himself, becoming this blonde and very human-looking Vision, with a green sweater and other thrift store clothes.

Accessing the memory again, he couldn't place an exact date of it happening. And it definitely didn't happen with this specific body, as he could feel the thrum of a yellow stone in his head that wasn't there anymore.

But he could feel the strange sensation that came with all things Wanda-related all the same. He wanted to understand things better, but some of his memories came all scattered, some corrupted, and he was trying his best not to flood his system with both sentiments and new data at the same time. He guessed at first that everything would make more sense when he could finally let those two components run free, but the memories that had Wanda in it were the messiest of them all, as he couldn't untangle those things at all.

On the memories of Wanda touching his arm that were just uploaded again into his brain, his body seemed to feel hyperaware of her presence in a way he didn't feel with any other being (human or AI, for that matter, as he analyzed other interactions for comparison and found no close match). The mindstone thrived in her presence, and he felt warm and _happy_. Not only that, but _accepted and understood_ in a way that this new Vision started to acknowledge was a rare thing in his life before. 

Accessing the file of when she kissed him for the first time, he remembered how his mind was blank and running a thousand things at the same time, which seemed like an illogical scenario. Nothing seemed to matter at the time but that fleeting moment and Vision got lost in that memory for some time, as it felt unmistakably _right._

  
  


**_Backup download 67% complete. 10 hours, 22 minutes and 17 seconds remaining…_ **

Days had passed, and Vision didn't take the estimatives at face value anymore. It seemed that he couldn't get a precise date of when all of his memories were going to be fully integrated again, but he felt pretty confident that at least half of them were already there, and he had glimpses of different things that made a pretty grim storyline, like the time (times) he died.

He could also remember Sokovia and every detail of Wanda's eyes at the time. How their brightness dimmed after Pietro died, although Pietro was a blurry memory, shifting between two different faces in his mind and making Vision frustrated with the glitch.

He could also remember their time at the Avengers compound, cooking together and that becoming a fixed pastime on Thursdays after Clint suggesting they all dine together at least one day of the week, to "catch up". They would meet at the kitchen before Clint appeared and made pretty valid excuses like "some dishes take longer to cook" to be together a little earlier, even if they ended up cooking a simple pasta that sometimes got overcooked because they got distracted talking about the last sitcom they started _binge-watching._

The feeling of her skin on his and how great it felt to hold her were new things uploaded recently as well. How he was surprised that he could feel these _oh so human_ sensations, even if he constantly reminded people that he wasn't a human being himself.

At the first three hours and twenty-six minutes of that day he started longing for Wanda's touch, and that feeling hadn't stopped running ever since.

Where was she? Was she okay? He looked for news about Westview but everything seemed to be covered up by S.W.O.R.D or some other organization that got involved.

The awful command files were almost all deleted from his body, so maybe he could start looking for her.

_Not yet!_ Some part of his brain yelled at him.

He halted at the thought and concluded with a bitter smile that he felt yet another very human emotion.

Wanda and the other Vision spent _some_ time together. They had children. They seemed happy. He wanted that for himself, but would she be okay with the fact that he was now a different version of both Visions? He didn't even know if he would recover all of those Westview memories, as the contact with the other Vision lasted but a few seconds. Maybe he wasn't able to transfer everything in time?

Nothing suggested that, but Vision wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He felt… insecure.

  
  


**Backup download 75% complete. ?? hours, ?? minutes, and ?? seconds remaining…**

Two weeks had passed, and Vision felt frustrated. The download was stuck in 75% for a week now, as if something was blocking everything from coming together, but he couldn't say what. Would he miss a vital part of himself if those particular memories never came back to him? He felt their absence even though he didn't knew what they were about.

How could he find Wanda not yet whole?

But _maybe_ she was the one that could help him restore those last memories. 

He thought about that. He needed to find her even if only to know her whereabouts. He knew she had headed up North, and after he traced all the sights of a flying witch in the last few days he knew she was someplace near Canada. 

He remembered how they talked about moving to a cabin, once. Where no one could find them. No Avengers, no government trying to tame them, no people nearby.

He had liked that idea after the Accords debacle. Seeing Wanda on the ground after one of his teammates lunged at her hurt him in ways he couldn't even fully understand.

Maybe she found one of those. So he decided to search for empty cabins near the border. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision looks for Wanda, some loved characters appear for a second, and our favorite synthezoid misses human contact.

**Backup download 76% complete. No estimative of completion available.**

It's been two months now since the events of Westview, and Vision had made little progress with his memories. 

He was now nearing the tenth cabin he thought was a promising place, as it checked out almost all of their preferable characteristics of a cabin if they were ever to run away together: It was near a lake, the nearest town was at least 200 miles away, and it had a thermostat listed on Airbnb, as the place was _cold_. The trees were tall and if he had human eyes he would've missed the little entrance to the place, so it was well hidden as well. 

It was perfect in theory.

But it was also a long shot _since it was listed on Airbnb._

Wanda was a lot smarter than that, but Vision was running out of options already. He had started to wonder if she didn't even consider hiding at a cabin whatsoever.

As he stared at the door, he could already feel that he failed once again. The house looked empty for months, and he had the faint idea that if she was somewhere near he would feel it, somehow.

Well, he may as well spend a few days there to try to repair whatever was blocking his download again.

**Backup download 76.3% complete. No estimative of completion available.**

Vision woke from his stasis after hearing a loud noise. He had spent five days there already, not thinking too much if there was anyone after him as he was sure to have disabled all trackers left. He was happy after having downloaded a total of 0.3% of new memories in just eight hours, a huge success if you asked him. All that by just going into stasis for a night, so now he was trying that approach again. 

Wanda would surely say he was actually _dreaming the memories back._

The place was silent for most of the time, so the new sound startled him. There were some bear sightings near the place in the last month as the local TV news informed him, so maybe it was one of those.

Maybe it wasn't.

Getting up from the bed he used as stasis support, Vision floated to the door as to make no sound.

_"Do you really think that's him? The image from the last honeymoon we interrupted is still stuck in my brain"_ He heard a male voice saying from a communication device.

"I'm sure this time! The energy signals from the hex are all over the place, although faint. _Unless_ Wanda is in there as well we'll have no honeymoon scare, I swear." He recognized Darcy's voice.

" _ **That's** an image I also don't want to see_." The radio voice said.

" _Are you sure you don't need backup? He may be violent, we don't know which Vision he is just yet. I can be there in a few hours_." A female voice interrupted both.

"Yes, I'm _sure_. If it's the White Vision he has a deactivation code I can say in two seconds. And if he is, well, Vision, we don't need to worry about that." Darcy shot back. 

Deactivation code? He didn't see anything like that in his system.

Vision decided to open the door.

"Hello, Darcy." He startled her. After a few seconds of gawking at him, she entered the house.

"You're red! And you remember me!"

"Yes, I do. And yes, I think I am red. Although some people view it is more of a reddish-purple color, I do like to think of it as red."

**Backup download 76.5% complete. No estimative of completion available.**

Seeing Darcy helped put some memories into place, and so he saw his imaginary loading bar go up a total of 0.2223%.

_Yay_.

If he was honest with himself, he missed being near people. For a non-human being, he found himself pretty dependent on human interaction after he saw himself without it. Maybe it helped to process the memories.

He found out that shortly after Westview was… _well_ , released from Wanda's grasp, they (Darcy, Jimmy Woo and Monica Rambeau) were left with the mission of finding him, since people didn't trust anyone else with this task. Not only because he was made of Vibranium that should not be left in the wrong hands, but because they... _cared_ about both him and Wanda, after spending some time watching their lives together.

That made him a little warmer.

And with that in mind, he was able to get a sensor from Darcy that could detect Hex Energy, as she called it. That was how she found him, as she told him he could only go online again after S.W.O.R.D. used the energy on his body, after collecting a drone embedded with it because it got through the hex, and so he was still emitting a little bit of that energy as well.

She also said she was worried about him, as his energy emission seemed to get fainter by the day, and that is why they didn't find him before. 

Could that also be why he couldn't process all of his memories at the same speed as the beginning?

He was left alone again after he promised to check in with them in a few days and Darcy "forgot" the sensor with him, leaving with a wink. 

He took the sensor into his hands, understanding quickly why Darcy left it there.

If he made some tweakings in the system, he could use it to look for Wanda.

Swiftly opening up the compartment that held its energy system, he found a vintage battery surrounded by familiar red energy. 

_Oh_.

It made sense that the Hex energy sensor was being powered by a battery that had gone through the Hex as well.

Touching the battery was his mistake, though, as it sent a shock through his system that activated his stasis.

In other words, he blacked out.

**Backup download 82% complete. 999 years, 999 days, 999 hours and 59 seconds remaining…**

_58, 57, 56..._

Vision woke up missing his kids.

What had happened to Tommy and Billy?

His last memories of both were seeing them fighting, _with superpowers._

His kids had powers! But they were made of the same material as the Hex Vision, and if he was gone, then surely their fate was the same. That sent a pang to his metaphorical heart, and he surely felt dizzy.

How was Wanda coping, after losing everyone she loved again and again? 

If he could take all the pain he knew she was feeling to himself, he would. He would gladly die for her a thousand more times if necessary.

But now the best thing he could do for Wanda was to _stay alive_.

And that could become more difficult as the days passed, he noticed. It made sense that the energy necessary to maintain him functioning was something finite as all things are since he didn't have the mindstone with him now. As Vision looked at his hands, he noticed a faint discoloration on the tips of his fingers, and he would blame it on the cold if he actually felt it.

No, something was wrong with him.

With that conclusion in mind, he added a new directive for himself: Not dying again.

And that meant finding Wanda before shutting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Just passed through the chapter again and edited out a few spelling mistakes. (Thank u, Grammarly!)  
> Not beta-read. Will you look at that, a new chapter on the same day! I just couldn't stop thinking about it. The next one will probably come next week, though. I just love writing about Vision and his thoughts, and I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing them down. I have so many feelings about them that I want to explore, but this fic will be a short one, maybe one or two more chapters at most.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Hope you enjoy it! I looked for a fic about White Vision getting his memories back but couldn't find it, so here we are. This will be a short fic, so I'll see you soon!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
